the legend of the King Wolf
by Titanflame
Summary: Kate and Humphrey are finally became the new leader of the pack. the things go very fine, but a new enemy is ready to conquer the whole park for become the new King Wolf of the Jasper Park
1. Intro

_**Alpha and Omega the Legend of the Wolf King**_

 _ **-INTRO-**_

 **Hi guys! Thi is my first Alpha and Omega's fanfic, I hope you enjoy**

Now Winston and Eve have become old, therefore they have to give way to Kate and Humprey to become new leaders. Winston came into the house of future leaders of the pack to say his decision.

Winston: Kate

Kate: hi dad

Winston: Here is ... your mother and I had decided that it is time for us to retire and to give you the role of leader of the pack

Humphrey: what! Really?

Winston nodded smiling. Actually for Humprey this meant an alarm bell, he was not ready to be a leader, in the beginning he was an omega and becoming the leader of a pack from day to day was something more to Alpha.

Kate, on the other hand, thought otherwise. Obviously she was ready and very happy to receive the new role, the young Alpha embraced her father.

Kate: Thank you Dad, I'm very happy

Winston: Now I have to go, we'll see tomorrow at dawn for the ceremony

Winston came out of the cave. Meanwhile, Kate still could not believe that tomorrow she will become a leader, it was her dream ever since she was a puppy and now that dream was finally becoming reality.

Kate: Humprey, we'll finally become leader. Are you happy?

Humprey hated to lie, but he didn't want to worry his beloved.

Humprey: um ... yes, obviously I'm glad

Kate: I can not wait to say to our puppies, about to come out of school soon

Humprey: yep

 _ **In the meantime...**_

In the school for young wolves, there was little time at the end of the lesson and all the puppies were looking forward to leaving. Three puppies were discussing each other.

Stinky: how missing at the end of the lesson?

Claudette: don't worry bro, it still misses ten minutes

Runt: but Stinky is right, it seems that time does not go anymore

Their teacher was thinking of telling the puppies about spending time

Teacher: then puppies, I'll take some rest. I tell you a story

Claudette and Stinky were interested in hearing the story, but Runt was the only one in the class to be fed up of the many tales of the teacher.

Runt: *sigh *Another very boring story

Claudette: wow! What story we read today, teacher?

Teacher: In fact this is not a story, this is a legend

Stinky: cool! What kind of legend?

Teacher: This is the legend of the Wolf King of Jasper Park

Suddenly Runt raised the paw curious.

Runt: What is a Wolf King?

Teacher: The Wolf King is a leader of a whole forest, you can get the role of king only if you conquer all the territories, who becomes Wolf King is called a legend

The whole class approached their teacher to hear the story better.

Teacher: Long time ago in this forest there were many packs of wolves who wanted absolute domination, so the park was tormented by war and chaos, the war lasted for more than twenty years. But one day a wolf and his little army, coming from strange places brought the waiting peace, and that wolf gathered all the flocks and became the first and only Wolf King of all Jasper Park

All puppies: woooooow !

Stinky: Teacher, do other wolves exist in the world?

Teacher: It is likely. No one ever came out of bounds to see if there are other Wolves Kings in other forests

Claudette: Then what happened?

Teacher: The Wolf King had four sons, but when he became old he decided to deliver the kingdom to the his eldest, who proved himself more honest and loyal than the three brothers. Unfortunately his brothers became jealous, they began to form new packs and conquered other areas of the park. At the end Jasper Park was divided into four territories, and still today awaits the return of a prodigy that will bring peace again and become the new Wolf King

Runt was usually bored with his teacher's stories, but this time he was curious about it, and he thought of it.

 _Runt's mind: what an interesting story ... maybe...maybe one day I'll become the new Wolf Kings_

 _ **In the meantime...**_

Far farther there was another wolf pack that was organizing to move westward.

Their leader, Arawn, was one of the most cruel wolves of all Jasper Park. Many had heard certain rumors about him and his flock, they are said to be demons from hell.

Arawn: this park will finally have a new Wolf King, still some attack and I will have absolute dominion * evil laught *

 _ **To be continued ...**_

 **So, what do you think? T.F is out, see you soon!**


	2. Humphrey's preoccupation

_**Chapter 2 Humprey's preoccupation**_

 **Hi guys. I'm finally back to work on this story...I know, had passed ten months since I published the first chapter because I was busy with other stories.**

 **By the way. I hope you like it**

The wolf couple went to get their puppies at school. As soon as the three puppies saw their parents jumped on them playfully.

Stinky, Runt, Claudette: "hi mom, hi dad!"

Kate, Humphrey: "hi pups!"

After a bit of pampering the pups raised their parents and went with them to the way home. As they walked Runt was telling how the day had gone to school.

Kate: "so. how was the day?"

Runt: "good. The teacher told us about the migrations of the birds, but the most interesting part was when she told us the legend of the king wolf of Jasper Park"

Kate just heard the word "king wolf" sighed as if a distant memory of someone she knew had returned in her mind.

Claudette: "is there something wrong?"

Kate: "no. It's all right Claudette"

Humphrey saw that his beloved had a sadly thoughtful face, so he decided to make her smile by changing the subject of something happy. And he succeeded.

Humphrey: "byyyyyyy the way. Pups, today your mother and I have good news for you"

Stinky: "really?"

Kate: "yes, but we'll talk about it when we get home"

The wolf family returned to their cave. Stinky, Runt and Claudette couldn't wait to hear the great news that Kate and Humprey had for them.

Stinky: "So Mom, what will be the surprise of today?"

Kate: "hmm ... let's see if you can guess"

Claudette: "will we go on vacation again?"

Kate: "no"

Runt: "Will Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth visit us?"

Humphrey: "maybe. But this is not exactly the great news"

The pups did not want to spend too much time guessing what this "big" news had been, so they decided to give up immediately.

Stinky: "ok, we give up"

Kate: "fine. from tomorrow, your father and I will become the new leader of the pack"

The pups could not believe their ears. They certainly didn't expect such news, their parents will finally become the new leaders of the west pack. Now they had one more reason to be proud, they knew that they had cool parents, but not so much.

All three pups began to jump with joy and howling happily, Kate and Humphrey smiled at seeing their pups happy and proud.

Humphrey: "then. Are you happy?"

Runt: "I would say much more than happy"

Stinky: "we're all super excited"

Claudette: "this is the best news ever!"

Soon after, Kate and Humprey were overwhelmed by the embrace of their pups .

Humphrey, however, didn't want to pretend to be happy, in fact he felt very worried. He would have been the first, and probably the only, omega to become the leader of a pack, which was completely absurd and embarrassing for the pack. Who knows how his friends and the whole pack would have reacted?

 _ **That night...**_ __

Humphrey tried to sleep, but how could he with all those thoughts in his mind?

 _Humphrey's mind: "why I can't_ _think of anything else? ... maybe_ _watching_ _the stars_ _can help me"_

The young omega stood up and headed out of the cave , no longer realize that his beloved became aware of him and she was was following him. Humphrey sat down and started to looking the stars.

Meanwhile, Kate saw Humprey with a worried face and decided to go and comfort him.

Humphrey since he was a pup, he used to watch the stars when he was a little sad or when he needed to distract himself when something tormented him. Somehow watching the stars and feeling the breeze of the mild summer wind relaxed him. Humphrey was starting to feel better, but suddenly Kate's voice broke the silence.

Kate: "is it all right Humphrey?"

The omega turned and saw Kate behind him, and perhaps she had already realized something was wrong. Apparently it didn't help saying that it was all right, so it was time to tell the truth.

Humphrey: * sigh * "Kate. Tomorrow I don't want to become the leader"

Kate: "why?"

Humphrey: "I am an omega. If I became a leader I would be the shame of the whole pack and then it's a big responsibility that I would not be able to keep ... I'm sorry Kate, but I'm not suitable for this new role"

The alpha instead didn't think so. He gave a hug to her beloved omega and began to tell him sweet words.

Kate: "this is not true Humphrey. I would never be ashamed of you just because you are an omega, if tomorrow I will become a leader with you I would be the happiest alpha in the world, and do you know why? ... because I love you with all my heart, and I'm sure that even the our puppies are proud of you. You can also be an omega, an alpha, a delta or a gamma. But I only know the Humphrey that I fell in love long ago"

Humprey was almost moved by Kate's words, they were very sweet words that filled his heart with joy and made him forget his previous concern .

Humprey: "thanks Kate, it was very sweet of you"

Kate: "Well, this is the truth. Come on, let's go back to sleep, tomorrow there will be a very important ceremony for us"

After kissing and lovingly nuzzling each other, the wolf couple came back into their cave near their pups and Humprey fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **P.S: My english isn't very perfect but I hope you like this new chapter.**


	3. Attack to the north pack

_**Chapter**_ _**3 Attack to the north pack**_

 **Nothing to say today. Just I hope you like the new chapter**

The next morning at Jasper Park, the day seemed to start quietly , and in addition with a wonderful weather: the sky was clear, cloudless and with a bright sun, along with a light breeze of wind.

Even this time there wasn't presence of the pack of Rouge. It had been long time since the Rouge tried to attack the territory of the west pack, but even in this case this last attempt failed miserably. In short words, the perfect day for a ceremony.

Like every morning, Kate and Humphrey woke up very early to go hunting. And as usual their three pups were still sleeping. Humphrey expected Kate to wake them up with one of her powerful growls, but this wasn't happened. Kate was sitting next to the pups while she smiled.

Humphrey: "shouldn't you wake up the pups?"

Kate: "no. I don't want to wake them up right now, let them sleep this time. Meanwhile, we are going to hunt some caribou for the buffet after the ceremony. The rest of our group is waiting for us, it will be better not to let them wait"

The two wolves came out of the cave and turned towards the group of wolves hunters.

When the western pack had just joined the eastern pack, Winston and Tony had the idea of creating groups formed by wolves more skilled in hunting so that they just not only hunt in more areas of the territory , but also to create friendly relations between wolves of the west and wolves of the east. Kate obviously was part of a group, along with Hutch, Candu, Claws and Scar. The last two members were part of the eastern pack .

Kate and Humprey joined the rest of the group in the north-east area, where the caribou had just moved.

Kate: "hi guys. Can Humphrey hunt with us?"

Hutch: "sure"

Candu: "we will be very honored"

Claws: "for me and Scar is fine, but stop talk. There are a lot of caribou down there, and they're just waiting for us"

The whole team of wolves rushed against the caribou.

Being an omega, Humphrey wasn't practical enough to hunt. Right now he was trying to make a good impression in front of his companions. He was proving an essential help, even though most of the work was being done by Kate and the rest of the hunting group.

The group had already captured five caribou, exactly the ideal amount to feed two whole packs after a ceremony.

Humprey and Kate were chasing yet another caribou. The omega wanted to try to attack the prey alone, so he climbed onto the back of the animal and then bitten his neck , but unfortunately lost his balance and fell. Despite the ruinous fall, Humphrey suffered no injuries.

Kate: "oh my goodness, Humphrey, are you okay?"

Humprey: "yes, I'm fine. I just lost my balance"

Kate: "luckily you're fine. you made me scared"

Humphrey: "don't worry Kate. You know me, it takes a lot more than a caribou to stop me"

Claws : "okay ... try to be more careful next time. We will not want our new leader to get hurt on the day of the ceremony"

Hutch: "however, we did a really good job guys"

As the group pulled away, Humprey turned and glanced at the horizon.

In front of him was a part covered by very strange trees: they were completely bare, with the color of the bark like the ash, and there was not even a blade of grass on the ground . But the most disturbing thing was two red eyes staring at the omega wolf.

Humphrey wanted to take a closer look, fortunately Kate's voice managed to distract him.

Kate: "Humphrey. We have to go"

Humphrey: "yes Kate, I'm coming"

The omega moved away and joined the group.

Meanwhile, in the arid scrubland, Arawn and his pack were almost entering the territory of the northern pack to attack it.

Arawn: * evil laught * "those stupids northern pack wolves will not expect this attack"

 _ **In the meantime...**_

Nars, the leader of the northern pack, had received an invitation to participate at the ceremony of Kate and Humphrey.

Since their last meeting, at the Great Wolf Games, Nars was no longer so strict with his children, and he had also made a bond of friendship with Humphrey, and then after all for Nars it seemed like an excellent opportunity to ally with the pack west. so why not go?

The leader of the North was about to leave the cave with his two pups. Fleet was a brave alpha male, determined and always sure of himself. And then Magril, she was a female alpha, but unlike her brother, she was very shy and hardly ever spoke.

Nars: "so. Are you ready?"

Fleet: "of course"

Nars and his pups began to walk. Suddenly the howls were heard and the Rouge wolves who were attacking frontally appeared.

Rouge wolf 1: "the northern pack will be ours!"

Immediately Nars planted his delta wolves, the bravest and most able wolves in combat, and soon the battle broke out . The delta of the north pack were rejecting the advance of the Rouge, but Nars didn't know that those few wolves were just a distraction.

More Rouge wolves appeared behind Nars and unfortunately the situation changed. Despite the determination of the delta wolves, one by one fell, the last one remaining was Nars who was trying to defend himself and his pups.

Nars: "Fleet, take Magril with you and run away from here"

Fleet: "but dad..."

Nars: "don't argue, go!"

The pups began to run scared .

Meanwhile Nars was continuing to struggle until Arawn and King appeared in front of him. Nars was exhausted, but he didn't have to give up, the only thing he could do to protect his pack was to keep fighting ... but how could he win against two fearsome opponents?

King: "Nars. apparently this will be your last fight"

Nars: "we'll see about that"

Arawn gave a look at the Nars' pups, while they were running away, on the face of the evil wolf appeared a sadistic smile. Arawn usually had no mercy for anyone. His fury spared not even the puppies, but this time he decided to let them escape.

Arawn: "your pups are lucky today, they are not my target"

The two wolves rushed on Nars.

 _ **Meanwhile with Fleet and Magril ...**_

The two pups were far from the battlefield. Fleet had never run so long in his life and Magril was too scared. She wanted so much to help, but she was afraid of everything, she felt really useless in that moment.

Fleet: "Magril, calm down. We'll make it"

Magril: "I know, but I'm too scared ... I've never been brave like you, I'm weak ... * sobs * I'm sorry Fleet"

Fleet hugged Magril to comfort her. He would never abandon his little sister. as an elder brother, he was always ready to protect and comfort her

Fleet: "you are not weak. you're my sister and I'll do anything to protect you and help you"

Magril: "th-thank you Fleet. But now what do we do? And where will we go?"

The pup thought about it and it occurred to him to enter the western pack, Kate and Humphrey would have them or surely hosted in their herd .

Fleet: "maybe, we can go to the western pack. We can ask if Claudette's parents can help us"

Magril: "are you sure?"

Fleet: "we have to try, it's our only hope"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **So what do you think?**

 **T.F is out. See you soon!**


	4. return to adventure

_**Chapter 4 return to adventure**_

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the long waiting, but I was busy with my first Balto's fanfiction: "the rise of Xaver –the begining-", that I recommend you to read it. Obviusly if you are interested.**

 **By the way, I hope you like this new chapter.**

Fleet and Magril continued their escape, the two little wolves had been traveling for a long time and the effort was already beginning to be felt. Meanwhile, two wolves of the Rogue pack were on the trail of the two puppies, were instructed by Arawn to follow the two pups and kill them.

Rogue wolf 1: "their smell becomes louder. We are very close"

Rogue wolf 2: "so let's go! When we finish with them, Arawn will promote us superior delta"

Rogue wolf 1: "I can't wait for this to happen"

The two rogue wolves continued to follow the path that led to the west, Fleet and Magril had walked that path a little while ago, the wolves of the pack Rouge saw the two puppies right in front of them, began to growl as they rushed against the pups.

Fleet and Magril avoided the jaws of the two wolves with great agility and resumed running as fast as possible to the west.

Meanwhile, the two Rogue began to argue with each other, blaming each other for the failed attempt.

Rogue wolf 1: "You're an idiot! You let them escape"

Rogue wolf 2: "it was all your fault! You should have blocked them with claws"

Rogue wolf 1: "why didn't you do it then?!"

Rouge wolf 2: "Arawn and King are really wrong to send you on a mission with me"

Rouge wolf 1: "I can say the same about you!"

 _ **In the meantime...**_

In the territory of the western pack, the succession ceremony was about to begin. All members of the east and west flock were gathered to witness the great event, and each wolf had a smile on their face. All of Kate and Humprey's close friends were there...all but Nars and his pups. Humprey began to be worry, it was not so late by him and the ceremony was about to start.

Humprey: "Nars has not shown up yet. he had confirmed to me that he would come to the ceremony"

Kate: "probably he has a sudden mishap, you'll see that soon he will be here"

Humprey: "...I hope so"

Shortly thereafter, the howls of Winston and Eve were heard, announcing the beginning of the ceremony. Kate Humphrey and the pups came out of their cave and saw two whole packs of wolves, which long ago were always fighting, now they are all in harmony with each other. Kate and Humprey approached the old wolves and immediately Winston began his discourse:

Winston: "wolves of the western and eastern pack. Today I. Winston, I leave the pack in my daughter's paws. Kate, and his mate, Humprey. Together they will protect you and guide you towards a glorious future, wishing that this sun can always shine on our territory"

At that moment Kate and Humprey stood by the side of Winston to observe more the huge crowd that was witnessing the ceremony. Kate had a big smile on her face, she still could not believe that one of her greatest dreams had finally come true and she felt more than ready to lead the pack. Humprey, however, didn't feel so ready for the new role, but his beloved Kate would give him all the help he could, so after all there was not so much to worry about.

Suddenly we heard the howls in the distance and didn't seem so friendly. Kate turned and saw two wolves of the Rogue pack who were chasing two pups. Claudette immediately recognized the two little wolves and was very frightened to see Fleet and Magril in danger.

Kate: "still those damn Rogue"

Claudette: "Mom, they're trying to catch Fleet and her sister, please save them"

Kate: "don't worry, honey, we'll save them. Let's go, Humprey!"

The wolf couple ran against the two invaders, Garth and Lily also joined the attack. One of the two Rouge wolves was dangerously close to Fleet , but thanks to his timing he still managed to avoid the jaws of the pursuer.

Garth: Kate. What is the plan?

Kate: "you, Humprey and I think fight the Rogue. Lilly will bring the two puppies to safety. Are you all ready?"

Humprey, Garth, Lilly: "yes!"

Kate assaulted one of the Rogue wolves, while Humprey pounced on the second wolf. Kate severely injured his target with a series of claws hits, but Humprey had some difficulty with his enemy, the wolf Rouge managed to counter Humprey's attack and land him on the ground.

Rogue wolf 2: *laught* "you thought to have hold me to tight, now you will discover what happens to put himself against the Rogues"

The wolf was about to bite Humprey's neck, but Garth managed to push the rogue wolf away from his ally. Kate, Humprey and Garth snarled menacingly at their enemy, who by now had no more hope alone against three wolves, so he decided to retire with his wounded partner.

Meanwhile, Lilly had joined the pack along with Fleet and Magril and took them safely into the cave. The two little wolves breathed heavily because of the reckless escape. Magril was still very frightened and still trembling with fear, fortunately Lilly managed to calm her down, at least for a while.

Claudette, along with her brothers, entered the cavern to greet their two friends, although in reality it was not the right time. So Claudette hug Fleet and Magril to console them. after Kate and Humphrey went back into the cave to interrogate the two pups, Magrill still could not talk from the fear, then Fleet had to tell all.

Kate: "why were the Rogues chasing you?"

Fleet: "they attacked our pack. My sister and I escaped, but apparently they did not want to spare anyone"

Humphrey: "impossible. The Rogues have never managed to counteract your defensive strength, there must be more"

Fleet: "yes ... the Rouge pack has allied with another pack. If I remember correctly their leader is called Arawn"

Kate could not believe his ears, as soon as she heard that name she felt a strong shiver down her spine , she had heard many times about Arawn and what she had done long ago. The pack of Arawn was made up of the most ruthless wolves in all of Jasper Park, for which reason it was a pack feared by everyone. If Arawn and King really joined forces, then this meant that they were really unbeatable and Kate feared that soon they would attack their pack.

Meanwhile, Winston was eavesdropping on the conversation, and when he heard his three nephews ask who he was and Arawn, he interfected.

Kate: "I can't believe it. That monster is back"

Stinky, Runt, Claudette: "who is Arawn?"

Kate: "well... pups. Arawn is..."

Winston: "Arawn is the most evil wolf of all Jasper. The only thing we want is the domain of this park, facing anyone cont r o him. It doesn't surprise me that he and King have decided to ally themselves to conquer the whole Jasper Park"

Humprey: "what can we do now?"

Winston: "we must fight them before they get here with their packs. Those two must be stopped as soon as possible"

Humprey didn't agree that declaring war would solve the situation, even Kate thought differently about her father's decision.

Humprey: "but Winson, if we declare war on Arawn and King, many of our wolves will probably die in vain"

Kate: "I agree with you Humprey, first of all we must decide how to move. As the new leader of the pack, I will gather our alpha to discuss this matter"

Kate was about to leave the cave, when suddenly Magril started talking. She hoped so much that her father was still alive, so she asked the two new leaders to go and look for him.

Magril: "wait! Our father is perhaps out there and he is still alive. Please, go to help him"

Kate knew Arawn very well. And in all his countless battles he hasn't never left pity for anyone, so it was unlikely that Nars had survived in the attack. Despite this, however, Kate would leave at north to take a look.

Kate: "All right, Magril. Humprey and I'll go check"

 _ **In the meantime...**_

The two Rogue wolves returned to their northern territory to report to Arawn and King what had happened during their mission. The battle saw the Rouge and the Arawn's pack victorious, manymembers of the Northern pack managed to escape, but not as much as those who lost their lives that day trying in vain to protect the territory, and probably Nars was one of those who died in battle.

When the two Rogue wolves entered, they were sure their leaders wouldn't like to know that they had failed in such a simple task, and Arawn would have noticed immediately that one of the two wolves had been seriously injured.

Rogue wolf 2: "my lords ... we have to tell you something about the mission"

King: "I just hope they're good news"

Arawn: "why is your partner hurt and not you?"

Rogue wolf 1: "the wolves of the west pack ... they attacked us while we were chasing those two pups. I tried to defend myself ... but I was outnumbered ... and this idiot of my partner has preferred to run away and let me die"

King: "damn it! At least did you managed to kill the sons of Nars?!"

Both shook their heads in denial. Arawn was furious, but not only because they failed the mission, partly because of their weakness and cowardice in dealing with their enemies. since Arawn had allied with King, he had noticed too many mistakes in choosing the role of some members of his pack.

Arawn: "you're two good for nothing! We have given you a very simple task, and you come back here hurt and frightened. Obviously you don't deserve the role of delta, so from now until your death, you'll be useless omega. Now you disappear from my sight ... you don't! You stay where you are"

The wounded wolf went away, but the other was stopped by Arawn, who was approaching with an evil smile on his face, certainly he didn't have good intentions.

Suddenly Arawn took the right ear of the wolf with his sharp teeth and began to tighten with all his strength to completely detach the ear. Meanwhile, other members of the Rogue pack were observing the terrible scene as they heard the harrowing screams of their companion's pain. Finally Arawn spat the ear that was still between his teeth directly in the face of the wolf to humiliate him in front of everyone.

Arawn: "let this be an example for you all! If you fail or refuse to execute my command, I will make you regret bitterly"

The wolf ran away from the cave, meanwhile Arawn returned to sit next to King, he too had witnessed the scene and began to have doubts about Arawn's methods.

King: "don't you think it would be enough just to degrade them?"

Arawn: "my dear King. Only show all your strenght and evilness you can have a powerful and disciplined pack, like mine. I have decided that tomorrow I will take a look to your alpha and delta wolves, so to see if they really deserve their roles"

 _ **To be continued**_ _ **...**_


	5. rescue mission (part 1)

_**Chapter 5: rescue mission**_ _**(part 1)**_

 **Hi guys I hope you like this new chapter and let me know what do you think.**

What had to be a day of celebration and serenity immediately turned into worry and fear, in the west pack the situation was very tense, after the intrusion of the two wolves of the rogue herd , Kate commissioned the wolves deltas to watch every corner of the territory in case there were other unwanted presences.

Meanwhile, Kate gathered all the best alpha from the west and east pack to get organized on how to proceed to counter Arawn and King. But first there was a mission to accomplish : Nars probably had survived the attack so it was better to go and have a look at the territory of the north pack.

Kate entered a cave where leaders usually held meetings with alpha members to discuss hunting and warfare strategies. Next to Kate was Garth, her sister's husband, while on her right were Candu and Hutch, both were of the elite grade, they were called the strongest fighters in the entire west pack and all this led them to have close ties with the leader. The last two were Claws and Scar, they were two of the alpha of the herd east, they too were both skilled fighters.

The new leader explained to the alphas in the cave what she had in mind, though she was already aware that her companions would not agree with this decision.

She had previously promised to Magril that she was going to rescue her father. Kate still didn't trust Nars and the north pack, but if Arawn had really returned and had already begun his plans for conquest, it wasn't a thing to ignore.

Kate: "you all already know what happened during the ceremony. Two Rogue wolves have entered our territory and we have discovered that the dreaded Arawn has allied with King and have already annihilated the northern pack. We must go to rescue the survivors, especially their leader, Nars"

Claws: "impossible! We all know Arawn, that monster doesn't spare anyone during the fight "

Candu: "and if even the north pack had joined the Rogue too, and this is just a Rogue trap to attack our pack?"

Kate: "maybe Nars can't be a very reliable guy, but I do not think this is a trap to attack us. Humprey and I will go to north for check the situation, but we need two of you for this rescue mission"

Garth and Scar they advanced near Kate. Both were defined as the strongest wolves of the eastern pack, and indeed both Garth and Scar were good fighters and if they were discovered by the Rogue they would have no problem to fight.

Scar: "you can count on me"

Garth: "I will come too"

Kate: "perfect. Soon we will leave to the north "

Shortly thereafter Kate came out of the cave and saw her sister, her name was Lilly, and she had white fur and purple amethyst eyes. The young omega went to her sister to find out if Garth would participate in the rescue. She usually knew that her beloved always managed to get away with every situation, but in these last weeks, she often worried about Garth when he went hunting. Kate did not take long to realize that her sister was hiding something from her.

Kate: "hi Lilly. What are you doing here? I thought you were left with the pups"

Lilly: "I took Magril for a walk ... Kate, Will Garth come with you to the north?"

Kate: "yes, why?"

Lilly: "well... I wanted to tell you about the return of your mission, but ... I'm pregnant"

The young leader couldn't believe to her ears. At first Kate was speechless from what Lilly had just said, but she was obviously glad that soon she would become aunt, the main problem was that Garth and her would now leave for a dangerous mission.

Lilly: "Please, Kate. make sure Garth doesn't get hurt "

Kate: "Don't worry, Lilly. Garth will be safe with me "

After giving a hug to her sister, Kate started walking north with her group, shortly after the end, the group managed to catch a glimpse some wolves of the Rogue pack who were doing some kind of training and watching them was the evil Arawn with King. What Magril had said then was true: Arawn had really allied with King and had really assaulted the northern pack. For once Kate felt the fear diffuse her body, but had to feel calm if she wanted to save Nars.

At one point Arawn stopped his allied wolves and began to reproach them for their weakness. When he discovered that the delta and alpha wolves of the Rogue pack hadn't proved up to their role, Arawn decided to select the wolves that could really deserve the role of alpha or delta, but what he saw Arawn was not sufficient for the role of a true alpha.

Arawn: "seriously ?! Is this the best you can do? If you want to stay Alpha you will have to do a lot more than that. Now go back to your caves, I saw enough rubish for today"

The Rogue wolves walked towards their caves to rest, while Kate and the others followed furtively to get to the homes of what once belonged to the north pack. At their destination they saw the Rogue wolves and members of the Arawn pack feasting and celebrating their previous victory and unfortunately there was no sign of Nars. Shortly thereafter, however, two Arawn's wolves were dragging a surviving wolf to attack, looked almost as familiar as if they had already met that wolf in the past, but when Kate could see the survivor's face could not believe her eyes ... Nars was seriously injured, but still alive.

Nars was dragged in front of Arawn. The evil leader intended to execute Nars in front of his pack; the latter tried to convince Arawn to let go his plans to conquests the whole park, but Arawn was now one step away from conquering all packs and becoming the new wolf king of Jasper Park.

Arawn: "Enjoy these last moments of your life, Nars. Tomorrow at dawn you will be executed in front of my pack"

Nars: "listen to me, Arawn ... this is not what our ancestor taught us ... please leave us alone"

Arawn: "You mean the king wolf of Jasper Park, right? ... he was just a coward who believed that bringing peace among the rival packs would all be faithful, and that thanks to it would have made us much stronger and united, but he was wrong. The peace is only for weaks, only with the war and show them your strenght, all you will obey and that's how I intend to bring together all flocks and become the new king wolf of Jasper Park "

Nars: "one day someone will come who will not be afraid of you ... someone who will defeat you once and for all"

Arawn: "maybe. But it will not be today, too bad that when arrives that day you will be a distant memory...take him away"

After he finished talking to Nars, Arawn ordered his two alpha wolves to take him back to the prison cavern.

Meanwhile, Kate and her group were thinking of a plan to save Nars, it would not be a simple thing to enter a place so guarded and then come out as if nothing had happened, so it was necessary to be cautious, but at the same time quick. Humprey thought about it for a long time and at the end he thought of a bizarre idea but that could be effective if done correctly:

Humprey: "here's the plan: we'll wait for it to be night and then I'll go to the guards watching the prison, I'll try to make me chase to them, keep them away from Nars, then Scar will have to neutralize them with his stealth attacks. When there are no more wolves in the vicinities, Kate and Garth will enter the prison and free Nars and finally escape faster than the wind to home"

Garth: "It seems to be a well organized plan, but are you sure it will work?"

Humprey: "if everything goes on without problems we'll be home before those idiots realize that Nars is gone"

Kate was more than happy to see her mate take control of the situation, perhaps after Humphrey was taken to be the new leader of the pack, even though he still had a lot of insecurity. Kate was sure that Humprey would be a great Leader, and maybe even a lot better than her.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
